For the love of war
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: R M for Mature!   Naruto Uzumaki is Konoha's best anbu officer and is apparently the only one to find the village leader's son, Menma; a boy who has been kidnapped from the tropical island he ventured to. Will Naruto be able to face this challenge alone?


**OK, since I'll be having a lot of free time on my hands, I'll be going to college as of the 12 of Dec. Can't wait! I'll be able to update my fics. Hopefully I can get this internet fixed by January. 12 thousand for a web designing class, that is just bull!Been watching too much of FNC, Friday Night Cranks. **

**This fic was a request made by Jameis. I'm surprisingly attracted to this type of fic, so everyone who is reading this, enjoy this lo~o~o~n~g fic.**

**Summary: A child bred for war, a tropical island full of mysteries and a love that develops amidst the troubling affairs of war. Naruto Uzumaki is sent out on a solo mission to retrieve Menma Atara, a boy who has been kidnapped from a tropical island hotel. As for the mission at hand, Naruto is allowed to use any means necessary to get the village leader's son back in good hands. Only at a tender age of 15, Naruto should be used to this sort of mission, right? But what happens if your kidnapped objective happens to fall for him? What should he do then?**

**Warning: Child soldier, R M for Mature, Shota Yaoi, a love between two boys. **

**Genres: Adventure, romance, horror, action.**

**Main pairing: NarutoXMenma**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters presented in this fic but I own Menma's father, Saburo Atara and maybe a few other characters that will be found along the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV~<strong>

Calm, peaceful and with the sounds of the rushing water crashing up against the sandy beaches of the tropical island, Isis, it was impossible to miss the alluring sight of such a beautiful island that was empty with people and created a mysterious feel all around. Menma Atara, a thirteen year old boy who loved reading about mysteries, had gotten hold of a piece of information that a strange animal had been living on the island and was now empty of tourists because of the hype.

Not knowing what dangers lied in wait for him, Menma was granted his wish to visit the island as long as he took along a few body guards for protection. His father, Saburo Atara, Menma's father, had been too busy to go with him; promised that his son would be in safe hands. Menma and the six bodyguards went and left their village in high spirits, especially Menma.

The only place that had stayed open since the end of the tour season, was now allowing any visitors a free-of-charge room with ten free nights. Seeing as the five star hotel was the only hotel around for miles, the bodyguards checked themselves and Menma into one of the rooms.

Menma himself became excited as soon as they were shown to their room. It was twice the size of his room back home in Konoha village and would have gotten the other kids jealous if they were to see him now; standing in the grandest room he had ever been in. Feeling the need to explore the entire area, Menma left the room while his bodyguards took turns scouting out the area of the hotel for safety reasons; unbeknownst to them that the person being protected had slipped away unnoticed.

Fearless as he liked to be known as, Menma was off on his new adventure to exploring the island that was all too new for him to stay still. But his eager actions were now costing him his life, for enemies of Menma's father had found out about the village leader's son and had already found the location of the tropical island. What better way to get back at a village leader other then taking his first born son? The first to show that Menma was not so alone as he thought he was, two shady characters who both wore head-to-toe ninja gear with a few hi-tech equipment that were unknown to Menma.

"So, Menma Atara, said to be the next, great hokage of Konoha. Let's grab the kid and get out of here. We've wasted enough time!" The boy in question was shocked to the bone that a strange enemy would appear at the same time as him going to the tropical island with only six other people to protect him.

Fearing for his life, Menma turned away from the strange men and fled back to the hotel. Lying in the halls of the lobby were the same people who had been kind enough as to let them stay in the room for ten days for free. The boy was too much in a hurry to see how many were there. The only memory he could recall at that moment were their faces and the blood that had been spilled on the floor.

As the seconds flew by, the more time he was feeling like he was getting nowhere in running up the flight of stairs that were the only thing standing in his way of being rescued. Surely his father had investigated the men before hiring them.

But as Menma ran up the last flight of stairs and had gotten to the top of the stair case on the third floor, the two men who had been standing outside their room keeping an eye on things from the outside, had been brutally murdered. His sharp instincts nagged for him to leave the hotel immediately and find some place safe for the time being but so long as he was an explorer, curiosity had also been an issue for him. Feeling the need to see if the other guards might have made it out alive, Menma pressed himself forward and forced himself to see what the situation was.

As lucky as he was just being alive, one of the guards were still alive but barely and needed the aid of a doctor immediately. Menma was at a bit of a loss on what to do first but did the only thing his mind was thinking about. Help! Forgetting about the men chasing him, Menma tried to soak the man's wounds with a wet towel. Alone inside the room with just one man out of six barely hanging onto his life, it was certain coincidence that Menma, the next person in line of being hokage for his village was now tending to someone's wound like he was out on a battlefield.

"I've been looking all over for you, kid. Now stay there like a good little boy and you won't get hurt." Menma was taken by surprise as two arms took hold of him from behind before he even had the chance to turn around.

Menma was instantly knocked out from the back of the neck and fell forward, allowing the man from behind to catch him. The ninja in the black and blue outfit hoisted Menma up and over his shoulder with one hand while he pulled out a kunai knife with his other one. Glaring at the man lying on the floor and pointing the knife at him, he took aim and threw the knife into the man's back. Fleeing the scene of the crime, the ninja came and went like the wind, leaving behind nothing but bodies and knives and pools of blood in their paths.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later…<strong>_

Silently pacing himself up and down the halls of the hokage's tower, Naruto Uzumaki had been called up by an anbu and had been waiting ever since. But that was twenty minutes ago and his patience was wearing slightly thin. Despite his age of only being 15, Naruto had been trained for all sorts of things since he was able to walk. But to be able to be patient for this long would be a great achievement in his opinion.

And like his parents, Naruto was an anbu but for only the highly secretive missions. For this newly found mission, he had been asked to unmask himself and rid himself of his anbu robe. It had been the first time since his childhood that Naruto had ever gone out in public without an anbu outfit. Pondering as to why he had been called out of the blue, the young man felt a little out of place with his surroundings. Here he was walking around outside the hokage's office, outside of the most important person in the entire village.

Although he had been called for secret missions before by the hokage himself, he had never actually seen the man himself. The only thing he knew about the hokage, was his name, Saburo Atara, a man who had the respect of all the villagers. But since the recent wars between villages and cities, the people's trust in the hokage had been shaken by the last course of action he took.

As much as the man was respected by others, he had also been the most hated amongst the other villages. Seen as nothing but a mere buyer of sorts who bought the weirdest things anyone would ever see and had the complete nerve to shut down other villages and cities just so that his own village would prosper. Not that Naruto was complaining. But such actions were not what a true hokage would do, was it?

The door to the hokage's office opened up and standing in the doorway was none other than Sakura Haruno, a soft pink-haired girl who had been ranked as a jounin and served as the hokage's personal aid ninja. She was very well gifted and would have made a wonderful wife if it had not been for her overly reactive reactions to what the men around her did. But aside from her sportive attitude, she was just a sweet young girl who wanted nothing more than peace like anyone else in their village.

She smiled like she usually did when she welcomed someone into the office and stepped aside for Naruto to come in. The hokage, who did not look at all as old as the villagers had made him out to be, stood behind the white clothed table that acted as a small border between other people and himself. As empty as the room looked, the room came with a cozy feeling to it.

Uzumaki stepped in cautiously and did not let down his guard until the hokage himself told him to. The man welcomed the teenager like he was his long lost friend and even offered him a seat at the table! Now Naruto knew there was something fishy going on. "Please, do not look so frightened, young one!" The man's small but rather bushy, black beard shook along with his laughter.

Although the hokage's hat covered most of the man's head, it was obvious that he was beginning to bald despite being in his early thirties. The way it rocked back and forth every time he laughed. "Sir, with all do respect, I was sent here for…" The hokage laughed again.

"You were sent here for a special mission, a solo mission; one that I have entrusted only to you, Uzumaki." Listening with his full attention, Naruto watched the man choose his words carefully and how he proceeded with the conversation.

The hokage stood up from his chair and walked toward the large window that overlooked the entire village and stroked the many hairs under his chin with care. Uzumaki braced himself for the incoming info on the current solo mission that he was being sent out on. He gulped as the man turned around and looked him in the eye with a serious notion. The young teen gave the man his full attention, keeping the serious look to show he was really listening.

The man cleared his throat and proceeded. "You know my son, Menma, you must have heard about him, yes? He has been kidnapped and I fear the worst for his safety. Unfortunately, I do not know who took him, only that we have two weeks at best. They have sent a carrier bird saying that they'll release him if I hand them my village. Of course I can't do that, I love this village too much. So, Uzumaki, I will send you alone on this mission.

Seeing as you are the highest in the ranks of the anbu, I trust you will find him more efficiently on your own then having to work with a team."

Naruto was not sure what he was hearing. The man wanted his best prized officer of the village to find his one and only son and bring him back safe and unharmed and on top of all that, sending his 'best prized'**officer **_alone_! Although he had been confident in his abilities to be able to do anything, there wasn't anyway he could see this plan work without the help of a team.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow, so Naruto Uzumaki who is only 15 and is in the anbu already, is getting sent on a very dangerous mission, I must say this sounds scary! T^T RXR!**


End file.
